A cone has a volume of $12288\pi$ cubic inches and the vertex angle of the vertical cross section is 60 degrees. What is the height of the cone? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth. [asy]

import markers;
size(150);
import geometry;
draw(scale(1,.2)*arc((0,0),1,0,180),dashed);
draw(scale(1,.2)*arc((0,0),1,180,360));
draw((-1,0)--(0,sqrt(3))--(1,0));

//draw(arc(ellipse((2.5,0),1,0.2),0,180),dashed);
draw(shift((2.5,0))*scale(1,.2)*arc((0,0),1,0,180),dashed);
draw((1.5,0)--(2.5,sqrt(3))--(3.5,0)--cycle);

//line a = line((2.5,sqrt(3)),(1.5,0));
//line b = line((2.5,sqrt(3)),(3.5,0));
//markangle("$60^{\circ}$",radius=15,a,b);
//markangle("$60^{\circ}$",radius=15,(1.5,0),(2.5,sqrt(3)),(1.5,0));
markangle(Label("$60^{\circ}$"),(1.5,0),(2.5,sqrt(3)),(3.5,0),radius=15);
//markangle(Label("$60^{\circ}$"),(1.5,0),origin,(0,1),radius=20);
[/asy]
Explanation: The cross section of the cone is an equilateral triangle. The ratio of the base to the height of an equilateral triangle is 1 to $\sqrt{3}/2$. In terms of the radius, $r$, the base is $2r$ and the height is $2r\sqrt{3}/2$, or $r\sqrt{3}$. Since we know the volume of the cone, we can use the volume formula and solve the equation  \[(1/3) \times \pi \times r^2 \times r\sqrt{3} = 12288\pi\]  for $r$. Dividing both sides of the equation by $\pi$ gives  $(1/3)r^3\sqrt{3} = 12288$. Tripling both sides, we get $r^3\sqrt{3} = 36,\!864$. Now, we want $r\sqrt{3},$ so we multiply both sides by $3$ to get $r^3\cdot(\sqrt{3})^3 = (r\sqrt{3})^3 = 36,\!864 \cdot 3 = 110,\!592.$ Taking the cube root of both sides, we get $r\sqrt{3} = \boxed{48.0}.$